Frozen Frontier NPCs
NPCs from Frozen Frontier __TOC__ Fort Staff Kel Jeneva Hughes *Commanding Officer (Captain) of Conquest, Caldonia *Attack = d8+3 (Arming Sword specialization & strength) 3/2 *Level 5 Fighter, 20 (Breastplate, chain limbs, shield prof) *Met in Episode 01 *In 1509, was made Commanding Officer (Captain) of Fort Wikk, Caldonia. *In 1510, was made Commanding Officer (Captain) of Swampside, Caldonia. *In 1511, was made Commanding Officer (Captain) of Conquest, Caldonia. Corporal Alysha *Quartermaster / Captain's Aid of Conquest, Caldonia *AC 15 (Hides / Leather & Shield), Attack = +2, d8 (Battle Axe) *Met in Episode 01 *Requires people to fill out paperwork in order to requisition items. David the Cook *Cook for Conquest, Caldonia *Rank: Private *A life-long solder. Has Akuban ancestors but was born in Suulwikk, Drekis, to a merchant and spent much of his early life on the road, on ships, and in foreign countries. He spent so many of his formative years abroad that he actually has a bit of an accent. *Joined up with the army when he was 18. He has been promoted and demoted over and over. He is consider a good cook, but a troublemaker. He has serious dicipline and drinking problems that prevent him from being moved up the chain of command. *He volunteered for the Caldonian Expedition when he was drunk and showing off infront of the boys, and then kinda just like woke up and realised that like this is now his job. *He plead to not go to Caldonia where it is cold, and separated from his daughter Amelie. It didn't help. He was given ten lashes for his drunkenness and incompetence and sent on the mission anyway. *Met in Episode 01 Sergeant Elizabeth *Medic for Conquest, Caldonia *AC 15 (Hides / Leather & Shield), Attack = +2, d8 (Battle Axe) *Met in Episode 01 Sergeant Mallory *Hunter for Conquest, Caldonia *AC 15 (Hides / Leather & Shield), Attack = +2, d8 (Battle Axe) *Met in Episode 01 Sergeant Joseph *Carpenter for Fort Wikk, Caldonia *AC 15 (Hides / Leather & Shield), Attack = +2, d8 (Battle Axe) *Let the construction of Fort Wikk. *Met in Episode 01 Sergeant Stella *Sergenat at Conquest, Caldonia *AC 15 (Hides / Leather & Shield), Attack = +2, d8 (Battle Axe) *Half Elf Max *Kennel Master at Conquest, Caldonia *Civilian in his 50s Wilhelm *Carpenter at Conquest, Caldonia *Dwarfven Civilian peplacement to Sergeant Joseph as the Fort Wikk carpenter. *Led construction of the forts at Swampside and Conquest, as well as an extensions to Fort Wikk. *Added runners to the sled. Brunhilde *Leatherworker at Swampside *Civilian in her early 60s. *Arrives at Swampside on 18th April 1511. Amelie *Civilian Child Stowaway. *Didn't want to be left behind with her Aunt, so stowaway so she could be with her father David the Cook in Caldonia. *Friends with Jaromir. *Met in Episode 01 Zaaz *Ship Captain of the The Seaskipper *Was a captain in the Merchant Navy but was forcibly conscripted into the Drekis Navy. *Remains the Captain of her ship, but within the Drekissin Command Structure. *Met in Episode 01 Rupert *Scholar Dragons Sleet *White Dragon (Met by Misscliks: Seaborn twice and a three times by Frozen Frontier). *Body is 30 feet, tail is another 20 feet. Squall *White Dragon *Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. Gale *White Dragon *Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. Frostbite *White Dragon *Twice the size of Gale and Squall. Gnolls by Squary1 ]] Gnash *Captured by the party in Episode 01 *Member of Musa's Pack Bokassa *Met in Episode 05 *Pack Leader Musa *Met in Episode 12 *Pack Leader Mangi *Met in Episode 21 *Pack Leader Zarrah *Level 5 Cleric of Velthara, Level 4 Fighter *Pack Leader *Met in Episode 39 *65 HP, 16 AC 20 AC *14 Str, 16 Con *Wears bone armor and carries a spear. *Converted to Matrigal in Homeward Bound *Swapped from Bone Armor to Demon Armor in HoBo episode 7, bringing her AC to 20. *Velthara Spell List *Matrigal Spell List Snowbolds Nimrod *Member of the Long-Snout Tribe *Met in Episode 29 *Nimrod was following the Caldonian Expedition, but was caught. He lead them to his leader Grumpkin. Grumpkin ordered Nimrod to keep following the party. As a result Nimrod has witnesses the powerful, terrible, and fantastical feats the party have pulled off. *After his adventure with the party, Nimrod, using the Sled Dogs, killed Grumpkin and took over the tribe. *Grumpkin however is seen alive later on however. Grumpkin *Chieftain of the Long-Snout Tribe Frost Giants Bertha *Frost Giant working with the Gnolls at their tower in Episode 16 Lidia *Bertha's cousin. Met in Conquest with Georgiana & Yarl in Episode 35. Clifford *Carried the party from the Neural Shrine to the Great Hall of the Frost Giants. Gordoth the Wise *Leader of the Frost Giants. Lives in the Great Hall of the Frost Giants. Drekis Richard * Kel William's Father-in-law * Runs the finances for the Caledonia Expedition * Corrupt Category:Show NPCs